


Pancakes and Pagers

by thatgirljazz



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, i hate stormbreaker sorry not sorry, throuple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Brunnhilde is sad and it's up to her partners, Thor and Carol to cheer her up.





	Pancakes and Pagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supaslim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaslim/gifts).

> Fluff fluff fluff. Please leave feedback or kudos if you so desire!

The sun blinds her and Carol realizes she fell asleep on the couch. By the time she had gotten back to Earth, she didn’t feel like waking anyone up. She blinks a few times as her eyes focus before closing the blinds on the window. She lifts her arms above her head and yawns.

Heavy footsteps move down the hallway. A jolt of excitement echos through her chest as she gets an idea. She flattens herself against the wall. Once Thor enters her peripheral vision, Carol throws herself on him. He catches her by the waist, mid air. For a second, she thinks he’s about to lift her like _Dirty Dancing_, but she remembers he doesn’t get that reference. 

“How did you know?” she grumbles as he sets her back down.

“You humans are so loud,” he laughs.

“Shit,” Carol growls.

“Do you want to try again?” Thor smiles and his blue eyes crinkle.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She hates it when he placates her. Well, she hates it because he knows she hates it and it usually leads to great sex. She can feel the heat radiating off of his bare chest, but ignores it.

“How was Mars?” his hands settle on her hips.

“Fine,” she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“You weren’t gone long,” he continues.

“Nope,” she’s avoiding his gaze, so he places his thumb under her chin. He gently tilts her face upward. She will never stop being surprised at how gentle of a giant he is.

“I missed you,” Thor leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips. Carol sighs happily and pulls back.

“Where’s Val? Is she up yet?” Carol looks behind her.

“No, I don’t think so,” Thor shrugs. He’s trying to be nonchalant and she can tell. He’s bad at it because he’s so naturally honest.

“What does that mean?” Carol’s eyes narrow.

“She’s been sleeping a lot…lately,” Thor breaks his gaze.

“How long?” it’s her turn to make him look at her.

“Three days,” his voice is soft and full of sadness.

“Why _didn’t_ you tell me?”

“You were on a mission. I don’t have a phone.”

“She can’t stay in there.”

“She threw a vase at my head when I tried to come in.”

“Do you know what’s wrong?”

“She—threw— a—vase—at my head. Danvers—”

“Don’t ‘Danvers’ me. C’mon,” Carol takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen. She lets go and places some mixing bowls on the island.

“What are you doing?” Thor’s eyes follow her as she buzzes around.

“We’re going to make her breakfast,” Carol says.

She grabs an egg, flour, salt, baking powder, milk, butter, and vanilla instead of sugar.

“Mix this,” she hands him a rubber spatula.

Carol sets a frying pan on the stove and starts it with her hand.

“Oh, yes, I’ve had these before,” Thor smiles as she pours the batter onto the pan.

“You haven’t had mine,” Carol winks.

Thor finds the serving tray and sets out the silverware, syrup, butter, fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

“Read my mind,” Carol laughs and puts the pancakes on a plate.

Thor pauses in front of the door.

“Can you go first—just in case?”

Carol shakes her head and knocks softly.

“Hey, Vallie. I’m home. Can I come in?”

“Fine,” Brunnhilde grumbles.

Carol walks in ahead of Thor and sees Brunnhilde’s back facing her. Carol sits on the bed. She reaches out and touches her shoulder. Her thumb gently makes circles on Brunnhilde’s skin.

“Bad couple of days, yeah?”

“How could you guess?”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

Thor makes eye contact with Carol who holds up a finger.

“Have you ever had pancakes before?”

“No.”

“Want me to tell you about Mars while you try ‘em, Vallie?”

Brunnhilde rolls over and laughs dryly.

“That’s not my name.”

“Brunnie sounds too weird.”

Carol beckons Thor closer with her finger. He sets the tray in front of them.

“You can put any of these on it, if you want,” Carol explains.

Brunnhilde takes a cautious bite before her face relaxes.

“So whaddaya think?” Carol smirks.

“They’re fine.”

“Well, if they’re just _fine_, I want to try them,” Thor reaches over.

Brunnhilde hits the top of his hand with the butterknife.

“There’s more in the kitchen,” Carol laughs.

Thor sighs and walks out of the room.

“I like these,” Brunnhilde’s voice is quiet.

“I’m glad,” Carol tucks a strand of dark hair behind Brunnhilde’s ear.

Thor comes back in the room once Brunnhilde’s finished. Her head is in Carol’s lap now. Carol bends down and gives her a kiss. Thor hangs back by the door.

“I apologize for throwing the vase,” her tone is matter of fact.

“I accept your apology,” Thor nods.

“Wanna join us?”

Thor doesn’t need asking twice and practically jumps on the bed.

“Easy, dude,” Carol laughs.

♣♣♣

While Carol is away, Fury calls Thor and Brunnhilde to take care of something across the galaxy. Thor left Stormbreaker on Migard, so he’s back to conducting lightning through his body. Despite Fury’s request that they handle things diplomatically, things escalated quickly.

Brunnhilde cuts down every soldier before they can even touch her. Things are going well, until they’re not. They end up back to back.

“Want to do something about this, Your Majesty?” Brunnhilde snaps.

“It takes a minute!” Thor growls.

“You’ve had several minutes!”

The sky crackles and lightning comes crashing down blasting their enemies away with a loud boom. Thor slips on his cape and falls back. Brunnhilde lobs off one of the soldier’s heads and looks back at him. She reaches down and helps him to his feet.

Thor takes a look around and sees nothing but fallen enemies.

“I thought that was going to be a lot longer,” Thor’s brow furrows.

“Fury did say it’d be quick,” Brunnhilde shrugs.

A blinding golden light falls from the sky, rolls on the ground, and stands up. Thor and Brunnhilde squint as Carol’s light fades.

“Back the hell up!” she yells and looks around. There’s no one to fight.

“We’re fine,” Thor shrugs.

“We have it covered,” Brunnhilde puts her sword back in its sheath.

“Then _why_ did you call me?” Carol glares at Thor.

“I didn’t call you. I don’t have a phone,” he tells her.

“The communicator I gave you,” Carol speaks slowly.

“You did fall on it,”Brunnhilde hits him in the arm.

“Are you kidding me? You buttdialed me?” Carol rolls her eyes.

“I what?” Thor is confused.

“He did. Sorry, love,” Brunnhilde wraps her arms around Carol. “Happy to see you though.”

“Coming to our rescue, eh, boss?” Thor hangs on her other side.

“Stop it before I blast you both into another galaxy,” Carol huffs. She relaxes slightly as the adrenaline stops coursing through her veins. “Thor, just do me a favor and don’t keep it in your back pocket.”

“Can do, boss,” he smiles.

They’re very lucky she loves them or Carol would so be done with these idiots.


End file.
